Evil Nyakkii Momoyama draws a Big Fat Meanie/Grounded
Plot The Save-Ums are sad over Annet Myer and Maria Posada's deaths when they got killed by Geon with his biting. At the funeral, Custard walks in crying and gives out a U.S. military funeral speech and sings Earth Song by Michael Jackson on the microphone. While Custard is singing, Angelica Pickles ruins the funeral by playing All Grown Up theme song at full blast, therefore angering and infuriating Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog and their friends and making Custard and the other 5 Save-Ums along with Female Kana and the Flowerpuffs devastated to the point that they cried a flood of their tears. As a result, Angelica gets doomed and spanked by Jet the Hawk. Meanwhile, Azura sings The Save-Ums a lullaby. Transcript Part 1: The Save-Ums behave at Annet Myer and Maria Posada's funeral *4, 2018 *Jazzi: Man, we're so bored. I think we should play Mario Kart on the Wii. *Custard: Yeah. *(Jazzi turns on the Wii and starts Mario Kart on team race 2 VS 2. Ka-Chung and B.B. Jammies get the scoreboard out) *Jazzi: I'm Princess Peach. *Custard: I'm Mario. *Foo: I'm Toadette. *Noodle: And I'm Luigi. *(28 minutes later of racing in a team race) *(While The Save-Ums are in the middle of playing Mario Kart on the Wii, Azura walks in crying in Serena's voice) *Custard: Mom, why are you crying? *Azura: My friends Annet Myer and Maria Posada passed away last week. *Custard: (in his TV show voice) Oh no! (normal voice) That’s terrible. How did they die? *Azura: You remember Annet Myer and Maria Posada. Don’t you? They died after they got attacked and assaulted by Geon who had been arrested and is still in prison. Their funeral will be at GoCity Church this afternoon at 3:00 PM, so I expect all of you to behave and don't cause any trouble about those 2 girls. *Custard: Okay Mom. *at the church * * * * * * * * * * * *(Cut to: Azura in the black background surrounded by flames) *Azura: (does a 1962-1975 Godzilla roar) (changes to Scary Voice) ANGELICA (X5)!!! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! Part 2: Angelica Pickles gets doomed and spanked by Jet *to: Outside Angelica's 3 story house. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic chipmunk sound effect played really loudly. *to: The living room *Custard: Angelica, how freaking dare you play All Grown Up theme song at full blast while I was singing Earth song by Michael Jackson?! *Foo: That's it! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Part 3 Finale: Azura sings The Save-Ums a lullaby * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia *Custard has his own singing voice from Save-Ums! Synthesis application when he sings. *When Custard cries, the close-up shot of his eyes is shown. *When Custard sings, the close-up shot of his mouth is shown. Category:Episodes featuring the Save-Ums Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Series based on The Save-Ums Category:The Save-Ums Show Category:The Save-Ums' ungrounded days Category:The King Of The Monsters show Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days Category:Episodes with UTAU Category:Series based on Super Mario Bros. Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Series based on Guardians of the Galaxy